worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MT 191 Dropship
Background The MT/191 Drop-Ship was an assault landing craft developed by Meller & Dax, and used by Imperial Military. At 52.5 meters long, the MT/191 could carry 160 troops and 200 metric tons of cargo. It was designed for high-speed descent from orbit to the surface, and its hull was coated with VACX, which burned off during re-entry and had to be replaced before the next deployment. The MT/191 was flown by single pilot, and armed with shields and a single retractable light laser cannon above the cockpit. The cannon had a maximum range of 1.7 kilometers in atmospheric conditions, and was only useful as a mild deterrent. It was always retracted during drops. Two flights of MT/191s were to the Special Unit squadron of the Scimitar assault wing aboard the Star Destroyer Retribution, allowing aerial assaults to be followed up immediately by surface attacks. When not in combat use, these were used as shuttles or as cargo barges. 1,860 MT/191 drop-ships were carried by the Death Star I. The ships were also carried on torpedo spheres. Ship Type: Drop Ship Class: Meller & Dax MT/191 Dropship Crew: 1 + 160 troops MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 2000 Engines 500 Laser Cannon 100 Armour - Ignores attacks that do 40md points of damage or less. Anything more than 40md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - Mach 4 in space, Mach 10 in atmosphere with shields on during Drop, 1200kph during drop with shields off, Mach 2 in atmosphere with shields on during regular flight, 650kph in normal flight with shields off. Range - 1 day Statistics Length - 52.5m Cargo - 200 tons Cost - Weapons Weapon - Light Laser Cannon Purpose - Anti-vehicle/fighter Range - 3.4km in space, 1.7km in atmosphere Damage - 1d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 10 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2.5 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 10 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 20 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 30 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use combat flying REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook(West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)